Stop being Beachy!
by dattebayo4321
Summary: It all started with a trip to the beach...Chaos may as well be notified to everyone. Maybe?Crack.


Gah...I epically fail at updating...T-T...

Besides that, I feel like I should make a two-shot That's a PokemonxNaruto!

Title: Stop being Beachy!

Pairings: SasuSaku, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, NaruHina

Summary: It all started with a trip to the beach...

Disclaimer: Dattebayo4321 does not own Pokemon or Naruto.

Note: Just to tell you guys, this takes place before Sasuke battles Itachi, and after the league finished.

* * *

><p>Stop Being Beachy! One Shot<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DATTEBAYO?"

"Pika? Pikachu!"

...

Ah. Naruto goes on again. See, it had all started with a simple idea of going to the beach...

FLASHBACK~~~~

**_Pokemon Side:_**

_"So, what should we do?" Misty Waterflower asked with boredom. She looked around her; there was Ash, Brock, and her new girl companion Dawn._

_Oh, and Not to mention everybody's favorite; Pikachu._

_"Hmmm...play tag?" Ash suggested._

_"Too hot..." Dawn replied, turning on her stomach. It was too hot; 2:00 P.M. with a temperature of 102 outside._

_"...Isn't there a beach in Sunnyshore City?" Brock asked. Ash whined, "Too far..."_

_Dawn snapped her eyes open. "Brock, you are a genius. I know a train station, and there is one for getting there! Yipee!"_

_"YES!" Misty exclaimed._

_"But how long will it take to get there?" Ash questioned. "About a day or two. Usually a day." Dawn replied._

_-2 hours later...-_

_After looking for a compartment for about 20 minutes, they found one with six beds. "I call the one in the middle!" Misty exclaimed gleefully. " I want the right one!" Dawn said quickly afterwards. "Then I want the left one!" Ash yelled a bit too loud. Misty hit him with her mallet._

_"I'll get the one on top of Ash's then," Brock told them, putting his items on his bed. Everyone nodded, and went outside._

_Meanwhile, a group of two had also been on that train. One had a sour face, with his plum like head and matching hair color. The taller one, who happened to be his brother, had a happy face and had a low tail._

_"Oh, come on, Paul, relax yourself. Gosh. If you don't stop frowning, you might get wrinkles!" Reggie exclaimed. Paul just turned away._

_..._

_Anybody would know what happened by now. Coincidentally, the brothers had placed their bags on the remaining beds in the compartment._

_Dawn and Misty looked around the train and saw outside. Since they started at Hearthome City, they were currently passing Mt. Coronet, in which both girls saw a Feebas. Seeing a Feebas was rare, since it's hard to find._

_"Woah! I wish I was outside right now...ah, A Milotic..." Misty said, starting to go into daydream mode. "Yeah..."Dawn told her afterwards. Ash sweatdropped. "But you already have a bunch of water pokemon!"_

_"So?" Misty replied._

_"So, why don't you catch something else that's not a water type?"_

_"Ash! I love water pokemon, and you know that! Well, I do love Pikachu...but still!"_

_"Pika-pi...? Pikachu!" -translated into: What Misty? Yay!-_

_"Hmm...what about a bug type Pokemon?" Dawn suggested. "Ew ew ew ew eww! I HATE bugs!" Misty screamed._

_"You still do?" Ash asked. "Yes, I do!" Misty wailed._

_"Sorry Misty, I didn't know that you-" Dawn was cut off by a yell. "Oh Nurse Joy! How it is a pleasure seeing you here! Hey how about we- gah! just talk for a while..."Brock said, getting jabbed by Croagunk._

_"Ah, I love how that job is still getting passed on. From me to Max to a pokemon...how joyful~!" Misty exclaimed in glee._

_"Heehee! It's so funny!" Dawn exclaimed, and she starrted to walk backwards. Unfortunately and fortunately for her, she bumped into Paul. "Oh, sor- What the? Paul, Reggie? What are you two doing here?" "I could ask you the same."_

And that's how they ended up going to the beach.

**_Naruto Side:_**

_"So..." Sakura said lazily. Currently, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were all in Sakura's apartment, enjoying the air conditioner. Recently, the three hadn't been on any missions._

_"So...? 'tebbayo...?" Naruto repeated. "S-Sakura-chan? I-is everything alright?" Hinata asked her. "No, we need something to do...like get a tan...or...I don't know..." Sakura replied._

_"I know! Let's go to the beach!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now the question is:what beach?" Sakura told him. Hinata thought for a moment. "U-um, I do know a beach that no one really goes t-to. It's a n-nice b-beach, but w-we need to take something called a t-train."_

_"Well, that seems like a nice idea, but if we find that train, we can just follow the path it goes to so we can get to the place faster." Sakura suggested._

_"YAY! THE BEACH!" Naruto exclaimed._

_Somehow, Team Hebi was also making plans. "Nenenenenenene, Sasuke, can we go to the beach?" Suigetsu suggested._

_"BAKA! Why would Sasuke go to a beach?" Karin yelled. "The beach does seem nice...could we go Sasuke?"Juugo asked._

_Silence occured. Finally, Sasuke said something. "Hn. Sure."_

_"YES IN YOUR FACE KARIN!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "I KNOW A HELLA AWESOME ONE THAT WE CAN GO TO!"_

_And so, The two Naru-groups had started their trip to the beach..._

_Who knew that they were going to go to the same one?_

END FLASHBACK~~

Well, here we are now. "What is what?" Ash questioned Naruto. "That...that...SO-ADORABLE-YELLOW-MOUSE!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata and Sakura both looked at Pikachu. "Aww, it's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yes, i-it is!" Hinata said. Together, both girls held up the pikachu. Pikachu licked both of their hands and went "Pi-ka-chu~!" -translating into: Thank you so much!-

"What do you think? It's a Pikachu. A pokemon. You never saw one before?" Dawn and Misty questioned simultaneously.

"...Po...ke...mon?...Pi...ka...chu...? what are those?" Naruto asked. Brock and Reggie sighed. "Never mind, let's just have fun!"

All of them cheered.

TBC

* * *

><p>Heey! so, here's the first part. Sorry if there are any mistakes, if it seems to OOC. I just made it up quickly. I'll try to get the second part finished by July 15.<p>

Well then, please review!

LOSARAD

Dattebayo4321


End file.
